


He Said/He Said - A story in pictures

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon and Illya disagree about how their relationship began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Said/He Said - A story in pictures

**_Illya: I noticed you were awfully annoyed on those rare occasions when I got the girl._ **  
  


**_Napoleon: I seem to recall a similar annoyance on your part at times._ **  
  


**_Illya: And what about your incessant need to touch me?_ **  
  


**_Napoleon: You were saying?_ **  
  


**_Illya: Care to explain this?_ **  


**_Napoleon: After you explain this._ **  


**_Illya: Just admit that you made the first move!_ **  


**_Napoleon: Never!_ **  


**_Illya: Obstinate man. I don't know why I love you._ **  


**_Napoleon: You can't help yourself. Just like I can't help loving you!_ **  
  



End file.
